White Picket Fence
by Delilah Song
Summary: Casey has a problem. After the 20's party she goes to sleep, and when she wakes up it's 6 years later. She has no clue what's going on- waking up and figuring out you're married to... well, finding out that everything has changed... just read it, :D
1. Chapter 1

White Picket Fence

**White Picket Fence**

By- Delilahsong :3

Chapter 1

* * *

Casey yawned, and rolled over in bed, resting her hand on her head she groaned. Her head felt like it had exploded in the middle of the night. Rubbing her aching head she sat up, suddenly aware that she was wearing night gown that she had never seen before. That was about the same time she noticed there was someone in bed next to her.

Cappie was out like a rock, the edge of his pajama pants barely visible from the kicked-off covers. There was something else though; he looked different, like he had aged 5 years without anyone noticing. Carefully, she moved out from under the covers, careful not to wake Cappie who was an infamously light sleeper. She edged her way to the door, and then stopped in her tracks as she noticed the mirror. She had suddenly aged 5 years without anyone noticing also. She put her hand to the face, her skin was soft, and she had a mature look, though not old. Wait… was that a… Casey stared at her hand, first in the mirror, then directly at her hand. There were two rings. One was obviously an engagement ring with an elegant square-cut diamond. The other was a wedding ring.

"Oh my God." She whispered, moving her hand and watching the diamond glint in the morning light. She looked over at Cappie's sleeping form, willing herself to look at his right hand, which was draped across his slim stomach. There were two rings.

Before she could scream, run, or do anything else, there was a crashing noise downstairs, the door opening and slamming shut. Cappie shot up in bed, looking startled.

"CASEY! CAPPIE! COME DOWN HERE!" Rusty's unmistakable voice rang from somewhere downstairs.

"What time is it?" Cappie asked, yawning. Casey said nothing, just stared at him. He looked at her warily, "Are you alright babe?" he asked her carefully.

"CASEY! CAPPIE!" Rusty's happy voice called again.

"WE'RE GETTING DRESSED!" Cappie called down, smirking slightly.

"Okay." Rusty called back, quieter this time. Cappie chuckled, stretching as he got out of bed.

"What's up with your brother now, huh?" he said with a grin, walking over to Casey. She balked, stepping backwards.

"I-I'm going to go and use the restroom." Casey stuttered, walking to the nearest door, and starting to go in, before realizing it was a closet, her closet. She grabbed a sweater and a pair of jeans before going to the next door over and finding the bathroom; she hastily closed the door behind her and locked it.

"O...kay." muttered Cappie awkwardly, wondering what was wrong with his wife.

--

"Okay Spitter, your sister is acting a bit strange today, so if she freaks out, just go with it." Cappie told Rusty. Rusty exchanged a look with his girlfriend.

"What exactly…" he started to ask, but cut himself off when Casey came down the stairs. A happy beagle ran over and started sniffing her foot. Then, it took a step back and started barking.

"Woodstock!" Cappie reprimanded, grabbing the dog and lifting it up so he was face to face, "What's up with you, huh boy?" The dog sniffed Cappie then, wagging his tail, gave Cappie a lick on the nose. Cappie put Woodstock on the ground and cleaned off his nose.

"Wow, Woodstock is acting weird, huh?" Rusty said with a grin, "Not that… being or acting weird is good, but I mean not that you're weird, but like…"

"Spitter. Shush." Cappie said, "Logan, control him."

Casey stared. Her brother had grown up. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't the scrawny kid he was the last time she had seen him. Sitting next to him, with her hand on his thigh, was Rebecca Logan. She was clearly different from the plastic, hostile pledge that she knew, her hair was shorter, a sort of cute bob, and her features were less intense, Casey no longer felt that 'Bex' had an eating disorder. Rebecca looked… happy.

But Still.

"Oh… hey guys." Casey said chokingly.

"Casey, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh, totally!" Casey said loudly, "Why, what's up?"

"Well…" Rebecca trailed off, exchanging a happy glance with Rusty.

"We're engaged!" Rusty finally called out happily.

"Oh My God!" Casey exclaimed at the same time as Cappie, "You finally did it Russ!" He gave the younger boy a high-five.

"I know, it took awhile, but I wanted the moment to be right." He smiled at his fiancé, "and once Casey helped me pick out the ring, I knew I had to hurry up and propose."

"Meaning Casey let it slip to Rebecca that you bought a ring, and so she started dropping hints about it?" Cappie asked with a smirk.

"Does it really matter?" Rusty said with a laugh, then him and Rebecca started to kiss.

"Case?" Cappie asked, as Casey stood up stiffly.

"Who wants omelets?" she asked cheerily.

"We have to get going actually." Rebecca said, giggling as Rusty kissed her cheek, "More people to tell."

"I have to get ready for work." Cappie said as the happy couple left- Woodstock barking after. He surprised her with a kiss, "but if you make one, I'll eat it before I leave?"

"Okay!" she said in the same loud voice.

"At least I can still make omelets." Casey muttered to herself as she cooked. She heard Cappie's footsteps and turned.

"Yours is on the table!" she said, "Whoa."

Cappie was dressed up; it vaguely reminded her of the 20's part that she thought was yesterday. He wore a dress shirt and an untied tie with a pair of dark dress slacks. The only non-professional part of his attire was the pair of converse shoes that he wore.

"I know, I know. Some bigwigs are coming in and so they're having us all come in and so we have to dress up and go in- on a Sunday!" he said as he struggled with his tie. Casey flipped her omelet onto the plate and walked over.

"Here, I'll do it." She said with a smile, expertly tying up the tie and fixing his collar endearingly. She looked up, and even though he was 6 years older (she had checked the calendar) she still got lost in the deep Cappie eyes. He leaned down for a kiss, and she met it. They shared a warm kiss, and Cappie gently pulled away.

"I know I said I'd eat the omelet, but I have to rush. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Casey said with a warm smile. Cappie looked back at her again with a sort of wistful grin, and then left out the door, a suit jacket in his hand.

"Oh my God." Casey said, putting a hand to her head, "That felt… right." She shook her head and took in a deep breath before dashing back up the stairs, Woodstock at her heels.

She found her purse tucked under her nightstand, grabbing it she dumped it out, digging around the carnage for about 3 minutes before finally finding her phone, she grabbed it and started scrolling through her contacts.

"Addison, Amanda, Ashleigh!" she said, relieved before pressing the call button. The door opened downstairs, "Oh my God, how many people come in here?" Casey exclaimed frustrated.

"You called me." Ashleigh's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, no Ash, there's someone visiting and I don't want to talk to them." Casey tried to explain.

"That's me you goofball." She replied, laughing over the line, "come on down, are you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah… Case, are you alright?"

"I'll be right down; I have to tell you something that sounds kind of crazy."

--

"Ashleigh!" Casey cried, relieved that her friend hadn't drastically changed at all. Ashleigh was Ashleigh. Her hair was a little shorter, and her face more mature, but she was still Ashleigh. Casey practically tackled her in a hug.

"Casey, what the hell is wrong!?" Ashleigh asked, her voice alarmed, "Is Cappie hurt? Did Rusty and Rebecca break up? Is it your parents?"

"Ash… I don't remember anything that happened in the past 6 years." Casey said.

"What?"

"Last night, we were still at CRU. We had a Great Gatsby theme party and a speakeasy in the basement. Dean Bowman came, but we managed to save face, and then when I woke up, I was here! And Cappie was asleep next to me, and we're married, and he was all like, hey babe! And I didn't know what to do, and then Rusty came over, and he's with Rebecca Logan! And they're _engaged_! He's 18! Well, I guess he's 24 now isn't he and I… Cappie was in a suit, and he went to _work_ in a _suit_ and I don't know what's going on, and I'm really freaked out, and I'm just sooo glad to see you!" Casey spoke in a rush, her eyes tearing up in frustration.

"Rusty finally proposed?" Ashleigh asked

"ASH!" Casey cried.

"Alright, sorry. But, what the hell? I don't know what to say to that." Ashleigh said, pushing Casey's hair back from her face as though checking for a fever, "That's a lot to take in in a minute." She grinned, and then the grin faded.

"Can you just… tell me about my life? And Cappie's? and Yours? And Rusty's? and what the hell is up with this Rebecca Logan thing?"

"Oh my god!" Ashleigh said with a laugh, "If the last thing you remember is the speakeasy I guess that must seem like a huge shocker."

"Ashleigh…" Casey whined.

"Okay, so… the speakeasy. Well, Rebecca was kicked out of ZBZ. Lizzie smelt alcohol on her breath, and she was kicked out."

"Oh my god." Casey breathed.

"Yeah, but it turned out to be a good thing. She changed, she so totally changed. Casey, I know that all of your memories have her as the evil witch she was, but she is such a nice person now. SO nice, and her and Rusty are in love." At Casey's stare, Ashleigh hurriedly continued, "Right, sorry. Anyway, about a month after she was kicked out, Evan totally broke off relations with ZBZ, he didn't have anything to do with you, and the Omega Chi's had nothing to do with ZBZ." Ashleigh said slowly, "Then, a week after _that_ Evan and you had a huge verbal fight in the quad. You were distraught for like a week, no one could calm you down- not even me."

"Then how…?"

"Cappie." Ashleigh said simply, "Rusty must have told him, and he showed up with a coconut-crème pie. He went straight up to your room, and didn't come out for like 5 hours. Nothing happened, but you were fine after that. A Month later you two finally canned your whole 'friendship' and started dating!" Ashleigh grinned, "And 4 and half years ago, on graduation night, Cappie proposed to you, and you accepted. And you guys got married like _right_ after, and… yeah."

"What about the Rusty and Rebecca thing?" Casey asked.

"Oh, right! Well, at your wedding, Rebecca and Rusty, naturally, were both there and they met, and started dating! And, Rusty proposed apparently, and then I came over because we were going to go maternity shopping, and you're suddenly the loveable 21-year-old Casey that we knew and loved and you're so freaked out!"

"Maternity shopping?" Casey asked, going pale.

"Oh! No sweetie, not for you not for you!" Ashleigh assured Casey, who looked like she was about to faint, "You guys were invited to Wade and Sarah's baby shower and you wanted my help to pick out clothes."

"Oh thank God." Casey muttered. Ashleigh laughed, "Wait, were you invited?"

"I was, but I figured it would be kind of awkward… oh, Beaver and I dated for a few months, and where Wade is Beaver will fallow. It's easier when you and Cappie are there, but I just don't want to go." She added when Casey looked at her in confusion, "I don't have the white-picket fenced life that you and Cappie do." She teased.

"We have a white picket fence?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Anything else I should know?" Casey asked.

"Well, you are a high school guidance counselor."

"Me? I think _I_ need a shrink right now." Casey muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ashleigh assured her, "I saw this story on Oprah once, where this woman lost 10 years of her life. At least you only lost 6!"

"You always know what to say." Casey said with a laugh. She stood up, "Come on- let's go shopping. We'll blow all of our money away and then buy a rattle for the shower."

"You always know what I want to hear." Ashleigh said happily, standing also.

"What does Cappie do?" Casey asked.

"Oh, duh, sorry. He's a marketing guy; he makes a lot of commercials and stuff." Ashleigh said.

"Wow." Casey said, surprised, "That actually fits him, I could see that. What do you do?"

"I am a buyer for a department store." Ashleigh said with a big grin.

"Wow! That's totally perfect for you!" Casey exclaimed, "Are we going there?"

"Of course! 40 discount for God's sake!"

"Yes!" Casey cheered with a giant grin.

* * *

A/N: My first Greek Fanfiction! :D More to come if I get reviews! I know, there was an excess of "Oh My God!"s but I can't help it, :p

Kudos for those who can find the meaning behind Woodstock's name(the dog) :p


	2. Chapter 2

**White Picket Fence  
**By- Delilahsong :3  
Chapter 2  
THANK-YOU to CammieSwan1785 who pointed out that I had reposted #1 :

* * *

2 hours later, Casey and Ashleigh were sitting in the food court, still talking.

"Okay, and your anniversary?" quizzed Ashleigh.

"June 12th." Casey recited automatically.

"Yup. Cappie's birthday?"

"March 4th, I knew that even back then Ash." Casey said.

"Rebecca's birthday?" Ashleigh said with a smirk.

"I… have no clue." Casey admitted.

"July 15th, Rusty always asks you to help make it special.

"Okay." Casey said with a sigh, still getting used to the idea, "Hey, what do the Kappa Tau guys do now?"

"Well, Wade works with Cappie at the marketing agency. They want to open their own agency in a few years." Ashleigh reported, "Heath and Calvin are _still_," she rolled her eyes, "going off and on because they both suck." Casey grinned, "and Beaver is a pediatrician."

"like, a doctor?" Casey clarified.

"Yeah, just before our last year, Bowman told him that if he didn't 'step up' he'd have to repeat a year, and since Cappie was graduating… Beaver wanted to too. He totally stepped up and took like a million classes."

"Ashleigh, you are hiding something." Casey said. When Ashleigh didn't respond, Casey put a hand on her arm, "Ash, what is it?"

"There was another motivating factor that made Beaver step up." Ashleigh admitted, looking nervous, "Oh God, this is worse than the first time I told you."

"Ash?"

"Beaver and I dated over the summer between Junior and Senior year." She said, "At the beginning of Senior year, I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Casey breathed.

"Yeah, Erin is so cute." Ashleigh said with a grin.

"I'm her godmother right?" Casey asked in a warning tone. Ashleigh laughed.

"Of coarse, I'll reintroduce her to you in 2 days, Beaver has her until Monday." Ashleigh said.

"Okay, tell me _all_ about her." Casey said in an excited voice.

--

"Fine, but should I tell Cappie?" Casey asked Ashleigh in a worried tone. Ashleigh paused, thinking it over as Casey fumbled with her keys.

"I'd say nothing until you have to." Ashleigh decided, "You know Cappie, if you told him he'd freak out and try to help, and then all of those 'Evan' feelings would come back and… yeah." Ashleigh said, "Just, tell him you don't feel well or something."

"Okay. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah- dinner!" Ashleigh said.

"Okay, Bye Ash!" Casey said, finally managing to get the door open. Woodstock barked and ran out, sniffing around the yard happily.

--

"Honey, I'm home!" Called Cappie. Casey was on the couch, flipping through notes she had taken when she had first started working at the school. The high school was in spring break at the moment, but in a week they would be back in session. Casey was desperately hoping that she would be back where she belonged before then, but if not she wanted to be prepared.

"Hey… honey!" she managed to say, "I'm sorry I was acting weird this morning, I had a headache and I feel kind of lousy." Cappie smiled.

"It's alright, how do you feel now?" he said, bending down to be face to face with her. He tucked a lock of of her hair behind her ear. Despite herself, Casey blushed bright red.

"A Bit better, why?"

"Oh, well I invited Spitter and Rebecca over for a 'happy engagement' dinner." He told her, kissing her forehead, "I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's great!" she grinned, "Do you want me to make something?" Cappie started laughing.

"I'll cook hon, why don't you go take a nap?" Cappie said

"Hey!" Casey protested, "I'm not great, but I can make… omelets." She said, reaching for something. Cappie smiled and laughed.

"I actually picked up some prime rib, I figured that was sort of 'fancy' enough, right?" Casey grinned.

"Do you remember what we had for ours?" she asked. She phrased it like a reminiscent question, but she really was curious.

"Fried chicken never tasted so good." Cappie said. Casey suddenly found herself caught up in the 'Cappie Eyes' and she leaned in for another kiss, it deepened and Casey was lost in the feeling, but then…

RING

Casey and Cappie jumped apart, startled by the loud noise, it took her like 20seconds before she realized it was her cell phone.

"Oh! Hey Ash!" she said as Cappie crept off to the kitchen with the big brown bag, "No, I didn't, yeah. Anyway Cappie's throwing an engagement party for Rusty, do you want to come? Yeah, we're like best friends with Rebecca right? Yeah, come on over! No problem, I'm going to go nap, okay see you at 7, bye." Casey clicked off the phone and started up the stairs, hearing Cappie singing as he cooked. She smiled and took in a deep breath… this felt good.

--

The doorbell rang as Casey was coming down the stairs, "Can you get that?" called Cappie.

"Yeah!" she called back, opening the door.

"Beaver!" she said, shocked. He looked pretty much exactly the same as he had 6 years ago.

"Hey Case, I brought wine- yay for Spitter!" Beaver said happily.

"Auntie Casey!" a little voice called from behind Beaver.

"Erin-Lina!" Casey exclaimed back, Erin came in behind Beaver about the same time as Cappie came in.

"Erin!" he said happily.

"Uncle Cappie!" she replied back. She ran up to him and lept into his arms, he spun her around as she giggled happily.

"And Hello to you too Cap." Beaver said sarcastically. Capppie set Erin down.

"Sorry Beav, do you want to play helicopter too?" he asked innocently.

"Cappie dear, will you _please_ help me set the table?" Casey asked, strolling into the kitchen. Exchanging a look with Beaver, Cappie warily fallowed his wife into the kitchen. She grabbed him from behind, spun him around and pinned him into the wall.

"Oohh, this is new." Cappie said with a smirk.

"Cappie, why didn't you tell me you invited Beaver?" Casey demanded in a whisper.

"I kind of… forgot?" he said, "Why? What's the big deal?"

"I invited Ashleigh!" She whispered back.

"What!" said Cappie in an angry whisper, "Crap."

"How bad do you think it'll be?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10? 12." Cappie answered, "Is there any chance that you can call Ashleigh and cancel?"

"I can try." Said Casey doubtfully. The doorbell rang.

"Please be Spitter!" Cappie said, before running to the door.

It was. Cappie greeted Rusty and Rebecca heartily, giving them both giant hugs. Casey came from the kitchen and did the same.

"Beaver, hey!" Rusty said, giving Beaver a hug, "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Come on now, if Cappie says that Spitter and Muffin are engaged, you try to keep me away." He said. Rebecca rolled her eyes at the nickname. Cappie and Casey had just managed to herd everyone out of the doorway when the doorbell rang again.

"Who else did you invite?" Rusty said with a laugh as Casey ran to the door

"Hey Case! I brought wine." Ashleigh said cheerfully when Casey opened the door.

"Mommy!" cheered Erin as she heard Ashleigh's voice. Beaver's head turned to the door so fast that Casey was vaguely surprised that his head stayed on.

"Hey Erin!" Ashleigh said, scooping up her daughter, "What are you… oh." She said, seeing Beaver in the background.

"Ashleigh." Beaver said shortly, "Nice to see you."

"Indeed,." Agreed Ashleigh, the two shared a cold look, "it's always a pleasure Howie." Beaver gritted his teeth but said nothing, and Erin proceeded to tell Ashleigh all about her day. At the end of it, Ashleigh set her daughter back on the ground, and Erin promptly ran off to play with Woodstock. Ashleigh then proceeded to grab Casey's arm and drag her off to the kitchen.

"What the Hell, Casey?" Ashleigh whispered angrily.

"I'm so, soo sorry Ashleigh, I didn't know that Cappie invited him until he showed up." Casey apologized.

"Oh, God." Ashleigh said, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry." Casey repeated, "Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah!" Ashleigh whispered back, "Erin loves it when she gets to spend time with both of us at the same time, I'd hate to get her hopes up and then leave like that."

"true." Casey agreed.

--

"And then I just said 'marry me?'" Rusty said

"and I said 'duh'." Rebecca concluded, sharing a mushy look with Rusty, and they started kissing.

"Awww, get a room." Cappie said, tossing a roll at the couple, causing the rest of the eaters to laugh.

"Please Cap, you and Casey were about 10 time worse when you got engaged." Rusty said in his defence with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense!" Cappie and Casey said at the same time, causing Rusty to laugh.

"Oh, you totally were." Ashleigh said with a grin.

"It was almost nauseating." Beaver agreed with a chuckle.

"Well, when you're in love, you don't care about how you look." Cappie said, gazing at Casey with such a loving look that she felt herself turn bright red.

"Marriage makes love expand." Casey agreed, bringing herself to meet Cappie's gaze. Cappie smiled at her, and she could see exactly the boy she fell in love with Freshman year.

Beaver and Ashleigh went silent, and Beaver leaned over to help Erin cut her meet. If Cappie noticed, he didn't say anything but Casey made a note of this to ask Ashleigh about later.

"So, Ashleigh are you going to Wade and Sarah's baby shower?" Beaver asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet." Ashleigh said, smoothing down Erin's feathery brown hair, "Why?"

"I'm bringing a date, and I didn't want things to be awkward." Beaver said. Casey exchanged a wary look with Cappie. This was strange for Beaver, even now.

"Oh no, why would it be awkward?" Ashleigh asked in the same stiff voice.

"No reason at all." Beaver responded.

--

"Bye Aunt Casey, Bye Uncle Cappie, bye Woodstock!" Erin called, she gave her mother a big hug, "Bye Mommy, see you tomorrow."

"See you Erin." Ashleigh said, giving her daughter a hug, and smoothing her hair back again, planting a kiss on the small girl's forehead.

As Beaver and Erin left through the door, Casey saw Ashleigh watch sadly, and let out a sad sigh.

"I'll go clean off the table." Cappie offered.

"Oh, I can help with that." Offered Casey.

"Nah, spend time with your friend, go and gossip or whatever." He teased. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Thank-you."

"You did awesome!" Ashleigh whispered excitedly, "that whole 'marriage makes love grow' line was way inspired." She grinned, "you did awesome."

"Ash, what is it between you and Beaver with marriage?" Casey asked.

"Look, the reason we broke up was that Beaver proposed." Ashleigh whispered in a rush.

"What?" Casey whispered back.

"after Erin was born, he proposed to me, he said he wanted to do the 'honorable thing' and 'step up' and stuff." Ashleigh sighed, "But I turned him down."

"Ash, why? Even I can tell that you love him." Casey said, shocked.

"He only proposed because of Erin." Ashleigh said, "If I hadn't gotten pregnant, I would've been dumped by the end of first semester." She sighed, "I just don't think he really meant it, and I didn't want Erin in a tension-filled home."

"Ash…"

"Erin knows that her Daddy and her Mommy don't talk. That's why she loves it so much when we're together, like tonight, even if we don't talk. But she is happy, she is and that's all I want."

"That's it!" Casey exclaimed. Ashleigh looked at her, shocked since they had been whispering for the past 5 minutes or so.

"What's it?" Ashleigh asked.

"That's why I ended up here." Casey told her, excited now, "I looked up your Oprah thing, and it said that there were other cases like that reported, but they returned to normal after something significant happened." She said, "I'm here because you, my best friend ever, are sad."

"Uhh, Case?" Ashleigh said, trying to bring her back, "I'm fine."

"But… Beaver." Casey said, "Erin?"

"Well, Casey, what if it's reversed?" Ashleigh suggested, "I mean, our junior year was really screwed up, so maybe married Casey went back to fix your love life?"

"Oh my God!" Casey said, going pale, "What if I go back, and everything changed there too?" she squeaked. Ashleigh quickly pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"Casey, chill, I'm sure it's fine." Ashleigh said, "Can you imagine this," she motioned at the home around them, "with Evan?"

Casey paused, thinking hard.

A giant house, marble floors, maids, cheating, snotty kids, but a lot of money. That's all she could picture there. Evan had a good side, but it wasn't for her, "Out kids would be… very… Aryan." She quoted Cappie with a smirk. Ashleigh giggled.

"Oh, can you imagine?" she smiled, "Look Case, you just have to relax okay? This will work itself out. One of these days you'll wake up back in 2008 and tell me all about it." Casey smiled.

"Alright, thanks."

"Oh. And tomorrow you're helping me find a date." Ashleigh added as she stood up.

"What?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. I'm going to the shower, Hell yeah." She smirked, "and I'm going to bring an awesome date."

"That'll be… awkward." Casey said.

"for Beaver." Ashleigh said, smirking evilly.

"Okay, Bye Ash." Casey said, rolling her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Okay, Day 1 Is almost over. :D Okay, I know I just sort of threw it in there, originally it was going to be totally Casey-centric, but I love Ashleigh, so it's going to be really Ashleigh-Erin-Beaver-Centric too. Because it just is :D

Okay, I'm disappointed in you ALL

Woodstock is Woodstock because he is a beagle. Snoopy was a beagle, and his birdie friend was named Woodstock! 8D

Though actually Cappie's parents being hippies would be a good reason, hmmm. :3

New Kudos Question!

Erin's name. Why Erin? (This one's harder) :D

Okay, Review! :3  
Thanks to all who reviewed before too! I feel loved :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

White Picket Fence

**White Picket Fence**

By- Delilahsong :3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Case! Did Ash leave?" Cappie called after the door slammed.

"Yeah." Casey called back.

"Good, now I can work you to death!" he called back. Casey rolled her eyes and grinned.

--

"Casey, look… I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Cappie said, he looked nervous.

"Sure what's up?" Casey asked, sliding into the seat opposite her husband.

"Look, everyone we know seems to be moving onto a separate stage in their life. Wade's having a child, Rusty's getting married, Heath's dating Calvin… again."

"Yeah." Casey said.

"Well, being around Erin a lot, and knowing that Wade's going to have a kid soon…" Cappie trailed off. Casey nodded, a small feeling of dread settling in her stomach, "so, I was thinking that we might-"

"Cappie, look." Casey said, cutting him off, "I can't want to… I shouldn't have babies." She chocked out, feeling herself turn beet red.

"Diagram that sentence." Cappie said, looking startled and a bit hurt.

"Cappie, I…" Casey put her head on the table, "I can't. If I told you, you'd think I'd gone crazy… and maybe I have." She acknowledged.

"You know you can tell me anything babe." Cappie said softly, putting his own head down also so they were at eye level.

"Alright." Casey said, "Do you remember the Great Gatsby party, Junior Year?" she started. Cappie's eyes went far away and he smirked.

"Yeah, good night, why?"

"Well, when I went to bed that night, I woke up this morning." Casey said. There was a slight silence, "I don't remember anything that happened in the past 6 years… the last thing I remember is changing out of my flapper dress and going to sleep."

"Case…" Cappie started.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear to God that I can't remember anything." Casey said, locking eyes with Cappie.

"Casey, I believe you." Cappie said, "You wouldn't kid about something like that." Casey sighed and relief.

"Thank-God." Casey said, "I'm just, so freaked out." Cappie nodded.

"Look, why do you think this happened?" He asked softly, "Where do you think my wife is?"

"I have no clue what happened to this Casey." Casey said in the same voice, "I don't know is she's there or… what." She sighed, "But I have a theory on why I'm here." She said, locking eyes with him again.

"Beaver and Ashleigh?" Cappie guessed with a smirk.

"Exactly." Casey said.

--

"Well, what exactly do you plan on doing milady?" Cappie asked standing and stretching the fallowing morning.

"First, I'm going to help Ashley find a date for Wednesday." Casey said.

"You're still going to have her bring a date?" Cappie asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah! Beaver's bringing a date, right?" Casey said, "If Ashley doesn't, it'll put her as the disadvantage. Do you know anything about Beaver's date?"

"Uhhh Red hair, big boobs, younger than Rusty." Cappie said, counting off the 3 things. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, we can go from there." Casey said with an evil smirk. Cappie watched her warmly. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then both looked away, Casey rose to put her bowl in the sink.

"Here, I can help." Cappie said, fallowing her to the sink with his own bowl. He came up behind her, and put his dish in the sink, flipping on the water to rinse them out.

"Wow, a cleanly Cappie." Casey joked with a grin. Cappie laughed.

"Yes, well, this cool, crazy, creative, cleanly Cappie has to go to work now." Cappie said. Casey turned around to tell him bye.

Cappie leaned down, as if to kiss her, then jerked back awkwardly, and went out the door. Casey stood in the same spot and put a hand to her lips… did she miss the kisses?

--

"Is it just me, or do you get a strange sense of De ja vu." Casey asked with a grin as she and Ashleigh walked around the mall, looking for guys, "What ever happened to that bar idea?

"It tanked after I realized that it would be way easy to see your ring in a bar." Ashleigh replied. Casey looked down at her hand; it still marveled her that she had… _rings_. And she still moved her hand around to watch the light bounce of the diamond.

"Heath!" exclaimed Ashleigh. Casey looked up. Heath looked about the same, though actually he was about 4 inches taller though, his hair a bit shaggier. He wore a black pinstripe button-up, with the top and bottom buttons undone, and a pair of rather tight black jeans. He looked rather out of place holding the pink maternity-store bag.

"Hey Ash! Hey Case!" he said, smiling at them, "Are you two also doing some last-minute shopping for Wade and Sarah's party?" Ashleigh and Casey, however, weren't paying attention to what Heath was saying.

"You can't ask _him_." Casey admonished her, "Heath is gay, Beaver knows he's gay. Not to mention he is currently together with your best guy friend!" she whispered fiercely.

"But…" Ashleigh tried.

"Ashleigh." Casey said, leveling her with a glare.

"Okay, you guys." Heath said, rolling his eyes, "Sorry Ash, Casey's right. Besides, Calvin's getting in tomorrow, so he's going to be able to come to the shower." He said with a giant, uncontrollable smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Ashleigh said, looking a bit sheepish. Heath waved it off.

"No problem, Beav's bringing a date, right?" the two girls nodded. Heath thought for a moment.

"I gotta go, maybe try someone that he doesn't like all that much?" he suggested, waving.

Ashleigh and Casey looked at each other, and Casey pulled out her phone, "You said that Cappie and Beaver got along with Evan now, right?" she asked, going through her contacts, "and that Evan was a bachelor."

"Casey." Ashleigh warned, "In your mind, you just got dumped by him like, a month ago."

"In my mind," Casey corrected her, "It feels like Cappie and I have been married forever. Whoops, calling!" she said, practically throwing the phone at Ashleigh.

"Hey! Evan!" she said, "look, this is going to sound a bit strange, but I-" she paused, "Yeah… wait, how do you know? Okay, _yes_ he's bringing a date… So, will you? Yeah! No problem, yep. Okay, just pick me up, okay? Yeah... okay, see you!" Ashleigh closed Casey's phone, "he says to tell Cappie hi."

"So, he'll do it?" Casey clarified.

"Yep!" Ashleigh said.

"Want a giant pretzel?" Casey asked.

"Yep!" Ashleigh said again. Laughing, the two walked over to the snack bar.

--

"Howard Bastion, pediatrician." Casey read from the sign, "Okay, that's weird." She decided, "He will always be Beaver to me." Ashleigh smirked slightly, and the two went into the office.

"Good Afternoon, Ashleigh." The lady at the front desk greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Lisa." Ashleigh waved, "Are Howard and Erin in?" she asked. Lisa nodded.

"They're in the break room." She told her, "You can go on back."

"I'll be right back Case." Ashleigh said, going into the back area.

Casey sat in the waiting room; there were no other people there, except one young redhead who looked about 22. Casey backtracked… Red hair…

"Hi, I'm Casey." She introduced herself to the woman, who looked up in surprise, "Is your kid, back there or…"

"Oh I'm Susan." The woman supplied, "I'm a friend of Lisa's, I'm just waiting for her lunch break." She said with a laugh.

"This may seem… random, but are you the woman that… Howard is taking to…"

"The baby shower? Yup that's me!" Susan said with a shrug, "You must be Cappie's wife?" she asked. Casey blushed, still unused to the term.

"Yep." She said.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Casey!" Susan said with a smile.

"You also." Casey said. Both women looked up as the door to the office opened, and Erin skipped out, running over to give Casey a hug.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." She said with a giggle. Casey looked back at the door when she heard the two bickering.

"You're going with Evan?" she heard Beaver whisper, "I can't believe you are going with him, I can't believe that Wade invited him!"

"He's your friend you idiot!" Ashleigh whispered back, "You, Cappie, Evan, and everyone else made up after graduation, you guys bowl every Friday!"

"Not this week." He hissed back angrily, before they realized that they had an audience.

"Susan!" Beaver exclaimed in surprise. Susan smiled and waved awkwardly. The realization dawned in her eyes as she recognized who Ashleigh must be. In the same instant, Ashleigh's eyes locked in on Susan, and the realization dawned on her also.

"Come on Erin, say goodbye to Daddy." Ashleigh said, fluffing up her daughter's hair. Loyally, Erin went over and gave her Dad a giant hug, Beaver scooped her and kissed her on the forehead. With one last hug, he sat his daughter back on the ground, and she walked back over to Ashleigh and stuck her hand in her mother's.

"Bye Daddy!" She called happily as the two, and Casey, left the office.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's short today!! But just be glad you guys got a new chapter. ;p I really want to skip ahead to the Wednesday timeline but there is still Tuesday .! I won't skip it, so next chapter will be more of a fluffy Cappie/Casey, Rusty/Rebecca chapter. I promise that neither Beaver nor Ashleigh will make an appearance! 8D Then Wednesday timeline, which will be amazing, I promise. :p

Okay! :D

Erin, I didn't expect anyone to get, because it was uber hard. And didn't make much sense.  
Beaver is played by Aaron Hill,

Aaron -- Erin. 8D Yeah, sorry. I couldn't think of another quiz for you.

This week, however, I have one!

Wade's wife Sarah will be making an appearance soon, funny name huh? Wasn't there an infamous lady by the name of Sarah who had her Name tattooed on Necks in the Kappa Tau house? :0! What was the name of the KT brother who had the name tattooed on his neck?

Read and Review! 10 reviews and you get a chapter!

… probably xD (kidding, it'll get there)


	4. Chapter 4

White Picket Fence

**White Picket Fence**

By- Delilahsong

Chapter 4

"Oh God." Casey breaths, panicking, "why did I have to become a high school guidance counselor?" she glances at Cappie, "and what respectable high school's break ends on a Wednesday?"

"Casey, relax. It's not like anyone ever goes to the counselor anyway."

"I went to the counselor, like, once a week in high school!" Casey retorts, Cappie laughs.

"You've always been kind of a drama queen, Case. I'm sure you can handle whatever high schoolers throw at you." He says, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." She says, only half sarcastic. He leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Then, as if suddenly remembering the situation, he jerks back and apologizes profusely.

"I'm sorry Case! I forgot!" he exclaims, "Sorry, creepy old dude, kissing you." He hangs his head in shame, looking absolutely adorable.

"Cappie, you are not some creepy old dude." She assures him, "You're Cappie." She gets on her toes and quickly kisses him on the cheek. Then she shuffles out the door before her husband can respond.

"Good morning Mrs. Cappington!" called the secretary happily as Casey walked in. Casey turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Do you still need off at noon?" the secretary asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah." She said. The secretary nodded, and Casey slipped behind the door with her name printed on it.

She sat there in her office until 1bout 11:15, she had had three students come in for advice but just on classes and stuff that she had studied on, so once the last student of the day came in, she felt fairly comfortable.

"Hey Mrs. C." the girl said, Casey's secretary had told her that Allison Nate was coming in, so Casey assumed this was her.

"Hello Allison." Casey said with a smile, "What's up?"

"I need some… romantic advice." Allison said shyly.

"Alright, shoot." Casey said, straightening up in her chair.

"Well, I have my boyfriend Jack." Allison said, "and I love him, but my friends don't." she said. Casey blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, my friends are kind of high class and rich and stuff." She said, "and Jack doesn't have a whole lot of… well, he's classy but not in the same way, you know?" she struggled out, "and, I love him but my friends… and I haven't been friends with them all that long, so I don't want to lost them because of Jack."

"Allison…" Casey started, "there was this song, when I was about your age- Skater Boy or something like that?"

"The Avril Lavigne song?" Allison clarified.

"Yes. Look, I've been there. My freshman year of college, I was in love with this guy. And, I dumped him just so I could join this sorority. The girls ended up being total fakes, and it was so hard to get over him." She looked at Allison seriously, "When it comes down to it, you have to ask if you think that your friends love you for whom you are. Or, if he does." She said. Allison looked up and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Okay." She whispered, "Thank-you Mrs." she said, standing up, "thanks a ton."

"My door is always open." Casey said. As an after thought she added, "and remember, you're in high school so don't do anything you'll regret!" she added hastily. Allison laughed.

She glanced at the clock a few minutes after Allison left, and jumped up as the reality of the advice she had just given hit her. A slow smile broke across her face and she grabbed her bag and practically ran out the door.

"Goodbye Casey." The secretary called.

--

"Cappie?" Casey called as she ran in the front door. There was no response. Frowning, she closed the door behind her, and caught site of the note on the back of the door.

_Casey, boss called, I have to work late. I'll meet you at the shower. Love Cap._

Casey frowned at the note, and crumpled it up, dropping it on the hardwood floors. Faintly, Casey wondered how the whole Ashleigh and Beaver thing would work out tonight. Casey wandered around the house. Since she had been here, she hadn't had much of a chance to see where he lived.

It was gorgeous. There were light amounts of color, and photos of the family all over. She grinned and traced her frame around the picture of Cappie carrying an angry Rusty around what looked like the CRU campus. Rusty was holding his diploma so Casey assumed it was on his graduation day. Next to that was a picture of her parents hugging each other. Then there was another picture of her and Cappie kissing passionately, with Rusty standing next to them looking uncomfortable. The next picture was her and Cappie's wedding, they were just looking at each other – her in a stunning dress and him in a handsome tux. Casey almost choked at the emotion in each of their eyes. Another picture showed Beaver carrying Erin on his shoulders. Casey turned away, there were too many to look at… she had a baby shower to prepare for.

10 minutes later she was on the phone with Ashleigh, "What does one wear to a baby shower exactly?" she asked as she surveyed her closet.

--

Casey stood at the door; she was wearing a scoop-neck black sweater, a white pleated skirt, and a pair of white flip-flops. In her arms she carried a medium-sized box covered in shiny pink wrapping paper. Then Cappie and Wade ran in. Wade was trying to tie his tie, and blazed directly in the door. Cappie was grinning and met Casey at the door.

"Hey Hun," he said, glancing behind him as Ashleigh and Evan walked in behind them. He kissed her softly and whispered, "What's up with that?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"Hey Ashleigh, Evan." Cappie greeted, "How goes it?"

"My morals are being questioned." Evan said, eyeing Ashleigh with a smirk. Ashleigh glanced back up.

"Yeah, about that." Ashleigh added, glancing at the door where Beaver's deep voice could be heard laughing with a much higher voice. Ashleigh's eyes narrowed and she pulled Evan into a kiss as Beaver and Susan entered. To follow suit, Beaver pulled Susan into a kiss also. Cappie slung an arm over Casey's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Okay. This is when we go in." Cappie said with a nervous grin.

--

"Casey! Cappie!" Sarah said, enveloping the two in a hug, "Casey, you look amazing, as always." She laughed, "Cappie, thank-you for finally bringing in my husband."

"Least I could do for the happy couple." Cappie said with a grin, "I had a feeling you wouldn't forgive Wade if he was late!"

"You know me well Cap!"

"Well, we'll let you get back to the other guests." Cappie said with a smile.

--

About 2 hours later, Cappie and Casey were sitting with Ashleigh at a table. Cappie and Ashleigh were telling her about a few suprises she might run into when she returned home, Casey had been trying to get Cappie alone all night, but Ashleigh was practically attached to her hip.

"So, how long did you and Rebecca date?" Casey asked, eying Cappie with a bit of anger.

"About a month," Ashleigh answered for him, "then Rebecca was found in bed with him, which is actually when Evan cut off ZBZ relations."

"Oh, speaking of which, where is- oh!" Casey exclaimed. Staring in surprise at a scene in the corner.

"What? Oh, wow!" Ashleigh said.

In that corner, Evan and Susan could be seen in a situation that can only be described as 'making out'.

"Chambers!" Beaver roared, finally coming over and seeing the sight. Susan and Evan tore apart, suddenly realizing they had an audience, "How dare you cheat on Ashleigh like that!" he exclaimed, storming over as if to hit poor Evan.

"Howie, wait!" exclaimed Ashleigh, dashing after him, she touched a hand to his arm, and he turned, "I didn't… I only brought him here to make you jealous." She admitted, staring at the floor with a slight blush, "I'm sorry about your date though."

"I only brought Susan to make you jealous." Beaver admitted also.

"Beaver…" Ashleigh started, "when you proposed to me, I figured you only were because of Erin, and that hurt me because I really, really… love you." She said, the last part a whisper, "and I didn't want to be a pity wife."

"Ash, you could never be a pity wife." Beaver said urgently, "I'd still love you if we'd had Erin or not. I'd marry you any day!"

"How-" Ashleigh breathed happily before tackling him in a kiss.

There was a small crowed gathered around them and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Now it's a party!" Sarah yelled with a laugh.

Casey, however, had dragged Cappie in the corner.

"Cappie… I've realized something… I realized why I'm here, why I'm really here." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"Case-"

"It had nothing to do with Beaver and Ashleigh, future me would have done the same thing." She admitted, Cappie nodded, "I came here because I've been a stupid, stuck up idiot." She stated, "and I love you whether we're 21, 27, 43m or 89!" she stated.

"Finally!" Cappie said softly, pulling her into a kiss.

--

"Cappie!" Casey cried out, sitting up in bed, "Oh God!" she blinked, finally taking in her surroundings. Her flapper dress lay haphazardly on the ground, her gloves resting on the nightstand.

"Casey, are you alright?" Ashleigh asked, looking worried. Casey breathed out a sight of relief; it was 21-year-old Ashleigh.

"I've never been better." She said honestly, "what time is it?" Ashleigh glanced at the clock.

"Almost 10 in the morning, why?" she asked. Casey shot out of bed, 'CRU jailers' were let out at about 10. Hastily, she pulled on a pair of jeans, a bra, and a tank top and a pair of pumas.

"Because I have to go like, now!" Casey answered, dashing out the door, "but I'll tell you everything when I get back!"

--

Dashing down Greek Row, Casey had passed the Kappa Tau house when she finally saw Cappie trudging up the street, "Cappie!" she yelled, causing him to look up with unmasked shock. Not stopping, she ran and leaped into his arms, he caught her in a firm embrace.

"Cappie, I love you." She breathed, "In 10 years, I want to live in a cute little house, with a beagle named Woodstock, I want to still be best friends with Ashleigh, I want my baby brother to find true love, but most of all." She finished breathily, starting into his eyes, "I want to be with you."

"Finally!" Cappie said softly, pulling her into a kiss.

A/N: And that's the end! Errr, probably. I want to apologize, 'cause I know I promised that I'd give you an Ashleigh-Beaver free chapter. That was the plan, but my 'Tuesday plot' involved a dinner at the Cartwrights. And then I realized that they lived in Chicago so… yeah. I couldn't think of anything to fill it in, so I just skipped right to the Wedensday plot. Sorry! :D

And I apologize for ALL of the totally sappy moments I typed above. I LOVE sappy moments, and I couldn't resist adding in more.

So, tell me, if I write a '10-years-later' chapter to wrap it up, I need to know:

Should The Rebecca thing not be in there

Should Ashleigh still have Erin?

Should Cappie and Casey still have fried-chicken for their engagement party?

xD

okay, sorry.

Anyway! FERRET is the correct Kudos-point-question answer! Congrats to all who got it correct.

(oh, and no. Future-Casey did not go to the past and fix up Casey's love-life. Sorry ;p )

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! :DD


	5. Epilogue

**White Picket Fence –-By Delilahsong –- 10-Years-Later Epilogue**

**--**

**After Graduation, Cappie and Casey were married. **

"Who could of predicted we'd end up here? You to a teacher, and me trying to start business with Wade?" Cappie asked, softly kissing Casey. She grinned up at him, and figured it best not to answer. She had tried telling Cappie about her 'dream', but he never really seemed to believe her. Speaking of which, "Case, are you sure it was a good idea to sit Rebecca and Spitter next to eachother?" Casey grinned.

"How on earth could anything go wrong when they're sitting across from Ash, Beaver, and Erin?" Casey asked with a grin. Beaver and Ashleigh were also engaged, but they had postponed it until Erin was a bit older, "the adorableness prevents anger." She said with a grin.

"True." Cappie stated with a smirk, "and the two do seem to be getting along." He said. He kissed Casey again, then turned to Beaver, "Beav, pass the legs?" Beaver passed the leader the barrel of fried chicken

**One Year Later the two were standing in front of the pet shelter.**

Casey had her eyes on the most adorable looking beagle puppy she had ever seem, but Cappie preferred the little bassethound who kept on tripping over his own ears.

"Cappie, look at him!" she insisted. He pouted.

"Case, look at her little eyes- how can you say no?" he protested. The two played rock paper scissors, and she won.

"Sorry Cap, how about we tell Beav about the little Bassett?" Casey suggested, holding up the Beagle, "you can name him?" she offered. Cappie bit his lip, and looked in the puppy's eyes. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine. But he'll be Woodstock." Cappie stated.

"Woodstock?" Casey asked, she knew what he would pick- but not why.

"Think about it hun, Snoopy was a beagle." With this, Cappie bit the little dog, "and his little bird buddy was Woodstock. Isn't that right little guy?" he asked. The dog yipped, and licked Cappie's nose.

"Come on Cap." Casey said, holding Woodstock on their way out, "I think he'll love our new house!"

**One Year Later the two were walking down the aisle arm in arm. **

Cappie was in a flattering tux, and Casey in a beautiful, pale yellow dress, a slighty bump visible. He was Best Man, and she was Maid of Honor. A few more couples later, Erin came stumbling down the aisle, throwing flower petals. Then, the music started and Ashleigh walked down the aisle.

She was gorgeous, in her white(yes, white-white. Who needs tradition?) gown, but Casey looked at Beaver. He was rocking slightly back and forth on his feet, a permanent smile etched on his face, love and excitement clear in his eyes. It warmed Casey's heart to know that Ashleigh was marrying him… finally.

To Casey's right, Rebecca stood glancing shyly at Rusty, who was a groomsmen. The two Seniors were trying to deny that they were dating, but it was obvious for everyone.

In the crowd, two more familiar faces stood out. Frannie, and Evan. Apparently in this future, Susan hadn't appeared yet, and Frannie had, instead, decided to ask out Evan. It was weird, but apparently their evil sides balanced eachother out. Which was good, Casey decided. Susan was just a heat of the moment kiss for Evan. It looked like he and Frannie were really a good couple.

"Dearly Beloved…" The minister started.

**A few years later, Casey and Cappie were rushing to the hospital room.**

They were fallowed by the twins, 6-years-olds Adam and Alexis, and Cappie held 4-year-old Kari 'Karen' Cappington. Bursting into the door, Casey grabbed her brother into a hug.

"Russ! Is Robby okay?" she asked. Rusty held a finger to her lips, shushing his sister. He gestured to the bed, where the 5-year-old boy lay asleep, his finger was in a cast and Rebecca sat in the chair next to the bed, and 3-year-old Briana "Anna" was asleep on the other chair next to her mother.

"Yeah, he's fine." Rusty whispered, "But Rebecca is finally getting some sleep. Apologize to Wade and Sarah for me?"

"I'm sure they understand. Wade wouldn't want a worried Dad at his birthday anyway." Cappie assured him with a grin, "Nathan and Tanner will probably be upset about not having Robby to play with though." Rusty grinned.

"Uncle Rusty!" Kari whispered, "We brought a balloon for Robby." She held up the 'Get Well Soon' balloon so Rusty could see it. He smilled and kneeled down to look her in the eye.

"I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up."

"Hey, Case." Cappie whispered, calling her into the hall. When she fallowed, he grabbed her and spun her around, then kissed her deeply.

"Oh, my. What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Ten years ago today, you told me that you would be with me now." Cappie informed her with a smile. Casey smiled serenely.

"Well, in that case." She said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Ah-hem." Rusty said from the room. Cappie and Casey glanced at each other guiltily before going into the room, laughing slightly. Robby was awake.

"Uncle Cappy, check out my awesome cast!" he exclaimed happily. Cappie grinned and walked over to his nephew.

"Casey?" Rusty asked from next to her. She turned to look at him, "are you finally happy?" she smiled, watching her husband interact with her nephew, as her children skipped around after him.

"I think so Russ, how about you?" Rusty looked at his wife, who was starting to wake up, and his daughter, who was still curled up on the chair- her black curls covering her form, and his son who was happily chattering to Cappie about how he broke his arm.

"Definitely." He agreed.

* * *

A/N: Just an end, since people asked for one (happy)  
I wanted to add in more (Aldam has an adorable crush on Kacey, Ashleigh and Beaver's daughter) But I didn't want to start off on a tangent and not finish it. So I might post a few one-shots about the future but probably not.  
Okay Guys! Love you all(who review cough)


End file.
